Fate of the Young
by fanficaddict14
Summary: This story follows Natsu and Lucy's daughter as she faces a dangerous mission and her goofy best friend who she may or may not be in love with. Will she realize her feelings or when she is thrust into a dangerous situation will it be too late?
1. 1 Meet the new generation

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfic, i hope you enjoy it! please don't hate on it, i prefer constructive criticism. let me know if i'm doing anything wrong because as i said it's my first fanfic. rated T just in case, i'm not sure where exactly this is going but i have a general plot idea. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail or the original characters just the plot and my added characters.**

* * *

(to keep you up to date)

It had been sixteen wonderful years since Natsu and Lucy had gotten married, they now lived together in Natsu's house with the blue exceed and their beautiful daughter Nashi. Lucy was pregnant with Nashi when the two mages were married and the beautiful girl was born nine months after. They had a wonderful life and they were grateful for everything they had. The guild was pretty much the same but a few things had changed. For starters there were two other married couples, Gajeel had proposed to Levy three months after Lucy's wedding and Gray married Juvia a year before all of them. Juvia had become pregnant a week after her wedding.

Gray and Juvia had a son named Storm, he has very dark blue hair and grey eyes, and he was now seventeen. Gajeel and Levy had a daughter named Rio, she has black hair and hazel eyes just like her mother, and she is now fifteen. They also have a seven year old son named Gale. Natsu and Lucy (as you already know) have a daughter named Nashi, she has shoulder length salmon hair and chocolate brown eyes that she inherited from her mother, and she is now sixteen.

* * *

Nashi grew up in the guild just like Natsu did and she's been going on S-class quests since she was fourteen. She is exceptionally strong having inherited fire dragon slayer magic and celestial magic, it's a rare case in fact she is the only mage to ever have both. She is extremely powerful and dark guilds are always coming after her, she can handle herself but Natsu still worries about her. He is an _extremely _overprotective father and the fact that he is a dragon slayer does not help at all. Being a mage is very dangerous and his concern is warranted but Nashi and even Lucy think he's over the top. His overprotectiveness is probably the reason that she has never had a boyfriend.

Nashi has known everyone in the guild her entire life, they are her family, her nakama and her friends. There're two people in particular though that she has an inseparable bond with and they are Rio and Storm. The trio have been best friends for as long as the guild can remember, Storm had immediately taken a liking to Nashi and when Rio was born the older two had instantly become attached to her, and her to them. They were the 'Troublesome Three' wherever they went havoc ensued but the guild wouldn't have it any other way. To this very day they are still inseparable.

It was a day just like any other and the trio had set out on an s-class quest, it was a ten hour trip on the train and Nashi was already grateful that she hadn't inherited her father's motion sickness, the group were sitting in a booth with rather comfy seats that, to Nashi, were reasonably soft enough to fall asleep on. Nashi and Storm sat on one side while Rio sat on the other.

It was three hours into the trip when Nashi awoke to the gentle bumping of the train and something warm but hard under her head. She opened an eye trying to groggily wipe her sleep away when she realised what she was lying on, she had fallen asleep and rolled her head onto Storm's lap, she blushed and her face turned a darker scarlet than Erza's hair. _What should I do?! _She thought _if I sit up I might wake him and that would be awkward for both of us_ she reasoned, finally she decided against moving in the fear that she would wake him. At last she drifted off again with the warmth of his body heat lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Storm awoke to the setting sun seeping in through the windows with a light weight on his lap. He let out a small yawn and looked down to see what it was. Through the curtain of sleep he didn't recognize the pink blur on his lap at first but he soon came to realise that it was Nashi, she must have fallen asleep and ended up here. He studied her with an affectionate gaze ad watched her chest rise and fall as she took each sweet little breath, her eyes were fluttering around underneath the lids, she must be having a dream. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping _he thought to himself. He watched her for a little while longer before nodding off himself.

* * *

It was early morning when they arrived at their destination and it was still dark out by the time they made it to their apartment. The three mages flung the door to their apartment open and the girls went to their room while storm went to his own. They gladly fell asleep in their soft beds.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short and it had a kinda sucky ending, didn't know how to wrap it up. remember to REVIEW! constructive criticism and if you have any ideas/suggestions be sure to comment them. i will probably continue this story regardless of whether anyone reviews or not but it would be great if you did!**

**And i'm out!**


	2. 2 The beginnings of a journey

**Hi guys! thanks for the (small amount of) reviews on the last chapter! i hope you enjoy this chapter. there is a lot of dialogue in here as requested in a review, hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nashi awoke to the brilliant rays of the sun dancing across her face. The window was slightly ajar and the wind was blowing gently into the room, her salmon colored hair swaying around her face. She smiled at the peaceful atmosphere, usually by this point, Storm would have burst into the room, half naked singing at the top of his lungs. As if on cue, Storm burst through the door wearing nothing but his boxers,

"Let it go! Let it-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Nashi.

"Whoa no need to be rude, just….." he sent a mischievous smirk her way, "Let it go!"

"Couldn't you have waited until we were awake?" asked Rio

"Seriously!? Why are you even in our room anyway!?" screamed Nashi

He simply stared at her before smirking once again and turning to face the doorway,

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" he sung as he stepped out of the room and slammed the door.

Nashi just stared at the door dumbfounded, _well that was an interesting way to start the day_, she thought. Sometimes she wondered how she even managed to put up with him, Nashi turned her head towards Rio and they shared a look that said '_I feel your pain_'_._

* * *

Shrugging off the weirdness of the past five minutes, Nashi laughed and walked towards her suitcase, she sifted through each pile of clothes until she fished out a black vest with blue trim, a dark blue mini skirt and her signature mid-drift top with the same pattern as her dad's scarf. She got changed and pulled on a pair of black knee length boots.

"You ready?" she asked, turning to face Rio.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket," replied Rio as she shrugged her leather jacket over her peach coloured top.

The two girls left their room and entered the main living area where they found Storm smiling to himself, probably reminiscing in the memory of his earlier shenanigan. He looked at them and his grin grew wider if that was even possible. The girls just became more annoyed and proceeded to kick him at the same time.

Rubbing his side and lightly grimacing he turned to the girls,

"Was that really necessary?" he asked

"You deserve it! You barged into our room, wearing nothing but you're boxers while we were still in our pyjamas! You deserve more than just a kick to your side!" screamed Nashi

"Hey, it was two kicks to my side and what's the big deal? I see you guys in your pyjamas all the time, the three of us always have sleep overs,"

"You should give us some warning! You can't just barge in! We aren't kids anymore!" she screamed with a light blush gracing her features. _What's wrong with me? Why am I getting so worked up over this? He's right, it's not like he hasn't seen us in our pyjamas before, _she thought.

"Ugh, fine! Let's just drop this, can we go start the mission now?" She asked

"We can't, the client wants to meet with us before we start the job and he isn't available until tomorrow at noon," supplied Rio,

"So what are we going to do to pass the time?" asked Nashi

"Well, erm, sorry to do this to you guys but I'm kind of meeting up with some family that live around here. Speaking of which, I should be leaving now," she explained as she grabbed her bag and left through the door.

The two best friends were left gawking at the now closed door. _What now?_ They thought, Nashi turned around to see Storm looking at her thoughtfully.

"Do you want to eat here or would you rather go see what there is out in the town?" he asked

"Hmm, well I don't feel like cooking and the last time you tried to cook, you burnt the bacon to a crisp and destroyed half the kitchen soooo, I'm thinking we go out," she replied

He laughed, "You got me there".

* * *

The two mages walked down the streets of the town until they came to a quaint little café, it was calm and peaceful. They walked inside and sat down at a booth in the far right corner. Nashi looked around the café when suddenly a waitress approached their table.

"Hello how can I help you?" she asked

"Um, I'd like the blueberry pancakes please," Replied Nashi

"I think I'll have the banana pancakes thanks," answered Storm

"I'll be right back with your order," she smiled and left

The waitress had gone and Nashi found herself thinking about what happened this morning, when Storm had broken into their room and started singing. She remembered how toned and masculine his body was, _when did he get so built?_ She thought. _Wait, why am I thinking like that!? What the hell is wrong with me!?_ She couldn't understand why she was thinking like this and she had no clue as to why she was getting so nervous around him lately. She found herself looking at him now, she saw how his jaw was defined and how his navy hair fell around his eyes. His eyes, they were like deep pools of endless blue, _wait what!? I have to stop thinking like this!_ _Am I sick?_ She thought _do I have a fever? Am I catching a cold? Maybe-_

"Hello? Earth to Nashi! Anyone home?" she was cut off from her thoughts by Storm

"Uh, y-yeah, sorry, I was just lost in thought," she replied

"You were staring, what were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing! I was just thinking about this morning and how much of an idiot you are! We could've been changing!" she quickly covered up

"I don't think so, the two of you would sleep until midday if nobody wakes you up. Trust me, I know the two of you like I know the back of my hand,"

"Whatever, it's in the past,"

Just then the waitress came out with the pancakes. She placed them on the table in front of the two mages and walked away. They ate their food in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence, the two friends could not say a word and the other would know exactly what they were feeling. Right now Storm knew that Nashi was feeling a little uneasy, maybe even unwell so he decided to let her eat in silence if that's what she wanted.

* * *

After a long day of wandering around town and exploring the area, the two friends returned home to find Rio sitting on the lounge, reading a book. She didn't appear to notice them when they came in so they decided to have a little fun. They crouched down low to the ground and crawled behind the lounge on the other side of the room. Storm looked in Nashi's direction, a mischievous smirk plastered across his face.

"On the count of three," he whispered, so quiet that she only heard because she was a dragon slayer (Rio didn't hear it because she was too focused on her book)

"One….two…..three!"

"BOO!" they screamed in unison as they jumped over the back of the lounge and fell on top of an extremely frightened Rio.

"Wh…W..WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" she screamed.

Storm and Nashi were now rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

"You scared me half to death! I'm going to get you back for this! And when I do it won't be pretty!"

This comment just made them burst out into even more laughter

"Hahaha, oh haha, really? You're going to get us back!? Pfft bwahahaa this is too good! You should have seen your face" Nashi laughed, wiping away the tears that came from laughing so much.

"Yeah whatever, our client has asked if we can meet them early, they were wondering if we could meet them in an hour." Said Rio, surprisingly calm after the whole ordeal.

"Sure, fine by me," replied Storm

"yeah, I don't really mind either way. As long as I get to bash someone up!" finished Nashi

The three friends smiled and laughed at each other before deciding to go get ready.

* * *

It was now eight o'clock and the three mages were standing on their client's doorstep, Storm looked at the rather run down house cautiously and knocked on the door. They heard footsteps shuffling around before the door creaked open to reveal a man in his late twenties, he was average in height, and he had white hair and dull grey eyes. Storm didn't like the look of him, something felt _off_ and he wondered if the others could sense it too but he was not going to do anything insulting, the guy was paying them 200 000 jewel and he was not going to argue with that.

"Hello, you must be the mages from fairy tail, I'm Shoumetsu, come inside" he said

They walked down a narrow hallway that stopped at what appeared to be the lounge room. This whole house had an eerie feel to it and storm didn't like it one bit.

"please take a seat," he said "I suppose you are wondering why I wanted to see you before you took on the job?"

"Not really, a lot of our clients like to meet us before we take on the missions," stated Rio matter-of-factly

"alright, well, it's my first time hiring the help of your guild and I simply wanted to meet you and make sure you know what I want you to do." He replied

"You want us to take out a dark guild, don't you?" asked Nashi

"Yes, I would like you to take them out for me, they have been sending me threats and I would like to feel safe in my own home again," he said, all the while not taking his eyes off of Nashi.

Storm didn't like that one bit, he found it extremely unnerving and had the sudden urge to pull Nashi behind him protectively and walk out of the house but he held himself back.

"If that's all we'll be on our way," he said rather forcefully

"We'll see you when we finish the job," Rio added

"Yes, I'll see you then," replied Shoumetsu before the three mages walked out the door.

_Hmmm? That was definitely her, the famous Nashi Dragneel, the only mage to ever have both celestial magic and fir dragon slayer magic. If everything goes according to plan they should meet up with master Makai tomorrow morning on their 'job'._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, bit of a cliff hanger ehhh? just so you know Shoumetsu means chaos and Makai means hell (pretty evil sounding names huh?). I'll try to update at weekly intervals, thanks everyone for the support and reviews (even though i don't have many) i'll try to make this work and i'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter! WARNING! there will be some violence3 (not sure how much) in the next chapter, i'm planning on it getting pretty graphic so just know that you've been warned. Keep reviewing! Look forward to hearing from you! **

**Arigato and good bye for now.**


	3. The job

**Hey guys! chapter three is up! thanks to everyone who has followed my story and thank you to everyone (very few people haha) that reviewed. Just a heads up this story is VERY graphic, there is a lot of violence. I just thought i should warn you. Enjoy! **

* * *

It a dark and gloomy day, the rain shot down from the sky like bullets from a machine gun and the wind howled at them as they walked down the street. The Dark grey storm clouds seemed to be following the young mages as they made their way towards the last place that the dark guild had been seen. Nashi regretted her choice in clothing (a light blue off the shoulder top and a black skirt) because she was now freezing. Noticing Nashi's shivers, Storm offered her his jacket.

"T-thanks, I o-owe y-you one," she smiled up at him

"No worries, I don't feel the cold anyway and I'm used to the rain because of my mum," he replied.

Nashi just looked at him and laughed, she remembered all the times he'd walked into the guild soaking wet even though it was thirty degrees with a blaring hot sun outside.

"Hey guys we're here!" yelled Rio, she was a little further ahead of them and they had reached what seemed to be an abandoned town. It was charred and trashed, the roofs of the houses had been swept clean off and there was debris and ruin everywhere. Nashi just gasped, it was all she could manage to do.

"W-why would anyone do something like this," she said

"I don't know Nashi but we're here to put a stop to it," said Rio

Storm just gave a nod, he had a really bad feeling about this and his instincts were almost always right. He felt a chill up his spine and shuddered, there was something eerily creepy about this place. Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" asked a creepy male voice

"I think we're gonna have some fun, don't you?" Replied another male voice

"We've been looking forward to this for a while, haven't we boys?" said a third and more sinister voice

"YES BOSS!" the other two replied

There were now three figures coming into view, the first two stepped forward. The one on the left had long blonde hair, he was about an inch taller than storm and he had eyes the colour of charcoal. The second man had short, spiky green hair, the colour of poison, he too was about an inch taller than Storm and he had yellow eyes. Finally their "boss" came into view, he had dark red hair, the colour of blood, his eyes were crimson and he towered over Storm. Storm didn't like the look _or_ sound of these guys and he sure as hell didn't like the way they were talking, they were bad news. He could practically smell the intense magical power radiating off of them. Storm instinctively looked towards Nashi, she was standing firm with her eyes narrowed and her features focused but he could tell that she sensed their power too and she was a little frightened. He stepped forward a bit so he was standing protectively in front of his friends, he was _not_ going to let them get hurt.

"So I'm guessing you're the bastards that did this?" he gestured towards the wasteland around them

"Heh, very perceptive," Replied the red haired one mockingly

"Who are you?" yelled Rio

"My name is lord Makai, the mage to my left (green haired) is Thorn and the mage to my right (blonde one) is Odisse," he boomed

"Why the hell did you do this? These were innocent people!" screamed Nashi, filled with rage

"We've been searching for someone, we thought this might attract them. Looks like it worked too," replied Makai

"What are you talking about?" Rio asked, frustration tinting her voice

"We've been searching for a certain mage, Nashi Dragneel," smirked Thorn

"If you want me to join your stupid guild you can forget it! I've been asked before and I beat the crap out of them, so unless you want the same treatment you can turn yourselves in or shut up and fight us!" screamed Nashi

"hahahaha, you think we want you to join our guild? That's rich," Odisse laughed while wiping away tears

Nashi was just frustrated now, she hated having to hold herself back from fighting but she needed answers. Sure this wasn't the first time someone had gone after her but something felt odd about this and she needed to know what she was up against.

"Really? What do you want me for then?" she replied

"Well, we know that you're a very powerful mage, you have the power of the stars and the flames of the earth. We desire your power, we have no need for your body so we won't be gentle. You will be coming with us, we will take you by force. I'm not stupid though, I will not openly tell you or your _friends _our plans. I can't have you telling any of your nakama now can I?" answered Makai

Nashi couldn't take it anymore, the anger that had been building up inside her finally exploded into a full blown rage. She charged at Makai, fire blazing all over her body.

"Stars of the heavens and fire dragon's fist unite!" She yelled, still charging at Makai

Realising what she was doing Storm and Rio sprang into action.

Storm charged at Thorn while Rio attacked Odisse.

"Hail and lightning strike!" yelled Storm,

"Earth's deadly shield!" yelled Thorn, suddenly a giant vine covered in thorns sprang from the ground. It twisted around Thorn and spread it's roots out to wrap around Storm, Storm's attack hit the vine and it acted as a conducting rod. It carried the lightening through it's roots and reflected the attack right back on Storm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Storm as the lightning attack struck him

"Solid script iron blast!" screamed Rio as a charge of glowing silver flew at Odisse

"Destruction and darkness charge!" he yelled back as his attack passed through Rio's and hit her, knocking her to the ground.

Nashi charged at Makai ready to attack when he waved his hand and her fire disappeared, she landed her punch without leaving a scratch. _He neutralised my power_, she thought.

"hehe, I can neutralise any type of magic. You can't attack me with your powers and I am much stronger than you in combat, you have no way of defeating me!" he roared.

"But…h-how?" she replied

"It's forbidden magic dear," he said

Makai threw a punch at her face and she almost dodged, his hand clipped the side of her head and she staggered to the left. Although she was disorientated, she still managed to land a kick to his groin. He doubled over, holding his crotch with a pained expression.

"You're going to pay for that you little brat!" he screamed

Nashi found her balance and threw a punch at his face, she hit her target but he barely moved. Makai punched her again but this time he didn't miss, his hand connected with her stomach and she went flying into one of the charred houses. She hit her head on the debris and was becoming increasingly dizzy. Nashi staggered towards Makai, she was not going to lose this fight. _How is he so strong? How come I can barely land a hit? _She thought. She tried to land another hit to his face but he beat her to it. His fist connected with her flesh once again, he hit her in the face and she fell to the ground, fighting for consciousness she looked up at him.

"Why am I so weak?" she muttered to herself

"How rude of me, did I neglect to mention I can weaken the physical strength of my opponents?" he smirked

His Foot rose above her head and all she could do was brace herself for the impact. Boot connected with flesh and there was a sickening noise, his foot moved away and she opened her mouth, a trail of blood oozing out from it.

"NASHI!" screamed Storm, he had just recovered from Thorn's attack and was running towards his friend.

Makai simply waved his hand and Storm went flying into a wall. He was in pain from the previous attack and the impact of this one knocked all strength out of him. He could no longer open his eyes and he passed out. Rio ran towards Nashi but Makai did the exact same thing and Rio hit her head on a wall following Storm into unconsciousness.

Nashi tried to call for her but she could no longer speak, she could barely move. She looked up at Makai once again before he lowered his foot on her face. She felt the darkness surround her and she slipped away into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Nashi slowly came back into consciousness, she groggily opened one eye. She could feel something cold under her and when she tried to sit up an agonizing pain shot through her body. She looked around to see if she recognized where she was, she was in a small cell. The floor was cold concrete and the walls were dark grey stone, the door had a small window on it that was covered with bars. Nashi would have tried to look out the window if it wasn't for the excruciating pain in her body. She was still dizzy from the blow to her head, she put a hand to the back of her head and it came away wet with blood. _I must've hit my head really hard, I didn't think it was that bad,_ she thought, she tried to sit up again but her arms failed her and she couldn't pull herself up.

Nashi could hear footsteps outside her "cell", they were getting closer and she immediately sat up ignoring the pain. She didn't want to appear weak in front of this stupid dark guild. Suddenly there was a click and the screeched open. Nashi looked towards the entrance and saw Makai standing at the door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, he looked at Nashi's beat up form. He smiled menacingly and stepped even closer to her. She spat at his feet and glared at him, not flinching once.

"I don't know what you want from me yet but I'm not helping you get it," she snarled

He grimaced at her as if she was some trash lying in the middle of a beautiful field, as if she was unwelcome and disgustingly out of place. Then he smirked and said,

"We don't need you to be willing to extract your magical energy," he stated matter of factly

Nashi steadied herself and screamed "fire dragons ROAR!" but nothing happened, she tried again but still got the same result.

"Hehe, that collar around your neck won't let you use your magic. You're defenceless,"

She froze, they were going to extract her magical energy and she couldn't even fight back. There was nothing she could do but that didn't stop her from putting up a fight. She was going to make this as tedious and annoying (possibly even painful) for them as she possibly could.

She glared daggers at him, "by the time you lay a finger on me Storm and Rio will be here, I will have my collar off and you will be on the floor unconscious." She said trying to sound as calm and cold as she could

"I highly doubt it, by the slight miracle that your friends do find you, they won't be abl to make it past my men." He sneered

"Don't underestimate fairy tail," she warned

His response to her remark was to kick her straight in the stomach, she slouched, gripping her now bruised stomach. He smiled, before flicking his wrist upward and sending Nashi flying into the ceiling. She came tumbling back down onto the cold concrete floor with a thud. She pulled herself up by her arms, looked up at Makai and spat at his feet. He attacked her again and she was growing weary, she wouldn't stay conscious for much longer.

"I'm going to make you suffer, I'm going to watch you scream out in pain and cry for your friends help. I'm going to watch the hope leave you, I'm going to watch the despair sink in, I'm going to watch the life leave your eyes and I am going to savour every last bit of it." he declared.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter! i'm not planning on this being a long fanfic so the next chapter is probably going to be the last :( Thanks for following and make sure you stick around long enough to read the last chapter! **

**Arigato! **


	4. Back to safety

**Hey guys! this is the last chapter of my first ever fanfiction! YAY! hope you enjoy it! I would just like to say thank you to everyone who followed/Favorited/reviewed my story, your support really helped and i'm extremely grateful. Enjoy!**

* * *

Storm was now running with Rio towards where they thought Nashi would be, Rio was following her scent and Storm was following his gut. He always knew where Nashi was, it was a gift that never failed him. The two mages stopped at a seemingly suspicious mountain. Something didn't look right and they could both sense Nashi's presence.

"She's inside, I can feel it." Storm stated

"I know, me too." Replied Rio

"Do you think there's a secret passage? We should look around"

Storm didn't wait for Rio to respond, he just started searching the area. He flipped over rocks and ripped out vines, he was going to find her and he wasn't going to lose her. His thoughts were interrupted when he stepped on a switch and was swung into an opening in the cave.

"Storm! Where are you?" Screamed Rio

His response was muffled but with her dragon slayer hearing Rio managed to hear him"I'm in, I found a switch and fell into the opening!"

"I can't find it!"

"I don't know where it is, It was a complete fluke,"

"Go on without me, I'll try to find another way in and I'll contact the guild. Nashi needs you right now, we have no idea what's going to happen to her. Please, I need her to be safe,"

"You can count on me," he replied before turning and running down the passageway.

He knew he was getting closer now, he could practically _feel _her presence. Storm was worried about her, he was so worried and he was frantic now. _What if something's happened to her? If they even lay a finger on her I'll tear them all limb from limb! She must be so scared right now, No! I can't think like this! She's strong, she'll pull through, she'll be alright. _He thought but he wasn't sure he even believed his own words right now. He ran through the corridor until he came to a stop in front of several figures. Two stepped forward and when he recognised them his blood began to boil, is eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his side. It was the two from their previous battle, _Thorn and Odisse._

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he yelled

"You won't find her," chuckled Thorn

Storm was furious, he had no time to deal with them, he had to find Nashi. Storm sent dark clouds over towards them, he sent a spine chilling gust of wind through the hallway. The wind and rain swept through in a gushing rage of the elements. Storm gathered it in the centre of the hallway and sent it flying out in every direction, lashing out at the dark guild members. He saw all of them including Thorn and Odisse smash against the wall. He didn't have time to stand around so he ran further down the path, he was getting closer, her could sense it.

He came to a stop when he heard a scream through the door on his left. Without thinking he threw the door open with a gust of wind, he let the sight before him sink in. Nashi was on the floor in a small puddle of her own blood, she had cuts and bruises all over her small body and Makai (obviously not noticing storms presence) was repeatedly kicking her in her side. Storm was furious but also a little scared, _what if I'm too late?_ He had no time to think, he lashed out at Makai and sent him flying against the wall. Storm sent the full force of the elements against him and he was knocked out from the blow.

Storm ran towards Nashi, he gently lifted her onto his lap and cradled her head in his arms. He was so scared, he couldn't lose her.

"Nashi, c'mon don't leave me. Stay with me, we're gonna go back to the guild, we'll get Wendy and you'll be alright." He said

"S…st…storm," she whispered

"Please don't leave me, I… I love you," he whispered as tears started to stream down his face.

Nashi was rather shocked, _did he just say he loves me?_ She tried to smile but it hurt, noticing this storm whispered to her,

"sh, don't move just relax, we'll get help,"

"I…I love *cough* you too," she struggled to say.

Everything was going black, she didn't want to black out, she didn't want to die. She heard footsteps as someone approached and Storms grip on her tightened.

"Nashi!" she heard Rio scream from the doorway

Nashi tried to respond but she ended up having a coughing fit, her head throbbed and she coughed up blood. Then slowly everything started to go black and she felt herself slip away into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was Storm whispering that he loved her and that she couldn't leave him.

* * *

Nashi awoke in a bed, there was a warm light pouring in through a window on the wall beside her. It took her a moment to realise where she was, _I'm in the guild's infirmary!_ She tried to sit up but an agonising ache spread through her spine and she couldn't help but groan in pain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something shoot up the moment she groaned, soon warm arms were circling her. She was a little confused at first but then she saw tufts of salmon hair and she smiled.

"Dad…" she said,

"Nashi, you're okay, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you _eve_r again," he said in a hoarse whisper

She smiled when suddenly a blonde woman who was sitting on a chair beside the bed stirred in her sleep.

"Nashi?" she whispered

"Mum!" Nashi cried, she was so happy to be safe and in their embrace.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" exclaimed Lucy as tears streamed down her cheeks, "we thought we'd lost you,"

"It's okay mum, I'm not going anywhere," she replied

"Well we'd better let you rest some more," smiled Natsu

"We'll send storm in. He's been in here waiting for you to wake up since they brought you back but I sent him out this morning to get some rest," said Lucy before walking out the door with her husband in tow.

* * *

Storm sat at a table in the guild hall near the infirmary, he had just come back from his house after taking a nap and the anxiety was eating away at him. When suddenly he saw Natsu and Lucy walk out of the infirmary and wait were they, _smiling?_

"She's awake," Natsu said to him

"C-can I see her?!" he asked, relief flooding through his body

Natsu simply nodded in approval and continued following his wife. Storm jumped up and ran to the infirmary but slowed down and gently opened the doors so as not to startle Nashi. He smiled when he saw her conscious and he was overjoyed when he saw that the light had returned to her eyes.

"Hi," he said

Startled, she turned around to find the source of the voice and her face lit up when she realisd who it was, "Storm!" she cried out in joy

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said while walking towards the bed, he sat on the edge and she shifted to make more room for him.

She just smiled and said, "Thanks,"

"For what?"

"For saving me,"

"Really you don't need to thank me, I've got your back, you know that don't you?"

She just smiled and nodded, and then Storm was leaning down towards her. He pressed his rough lips to her soft ones and she stood still in complete shock before she responded to the kiss. It was soft and gentle, tender and loving. It said what words could not, it was the promise of safety, it was reassurance and it was love. Nashi broke away first and she giggled when she saw a large grin plastered across his face. She leaned forward and nuzzled her face in his neck, his arms circled around her protectively and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours (it was only a few minutes but still…).

The two teenagers were too busy to notice the blue exceed that was watching them. Happy flew away from the window and towards his best friend, Natsu. He swooped down onto his shoulder and Natsu smiled.

"Hey Happy! What's up?" he grinned

Happy whispered into his ear about what he'd just seen and Natsu's grin turned into a protective scowl. Happy the flew over to Gray and told him the same thing however gray just smiled and laughed.

"I knew it," Gray stated

"Ice bastard! My daughter is too good for your son!" screamed Natsu before proceeding to chase Gray around the guild.

"Oi! Flame brain! What do you expect me to do about it!"

"Nothing, ice princess! I just wanna pound you into the ground!"

Hearing the commotion Storm and Nashi stepped out of the infirmary. The sight in front of them made Nashi laugh so hard that her sides hurt (from her injuries as well as the laughter), Natsu was chasing Gray around the guild screaming something about her being too good for someone, Erza was also chasing them so Nashi guessed that they must have accidentally hit her or something and Lucy, Juvia and Levy were just sitting down at the bar shaking their heads. Nashi just laughed and her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

**So hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! thanks again for all the support! I** **do plan on writing more fanfics, they will definitely be about the actual characters though and not their kids. I'm planning on writing a nalu fanfic where Natsu's a devil and lucy is an angel or a human (not sure yet), also another one where lucy's pregnant but there are complications and stuff. I will write about other ships/pairings as well so don't worry, there will probably be a GaLe fanfic as well. If you have any suggestions let me know! thanks again for all your support! hope you enjoyed it!**

**Arigato and goodbye for now!**


End file.
